


'cause I'm happy

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: A tiny soft drabble about domestic YakuNoya





	'cause I'm happy

Nishinoya exclaimed in admiration as the libero made a spectacular save. He turned to Yaku, who sat next to him on the couch, eyes shining and dazzling grin spread across his face.

Yaku smiled back at him, charmed by his enthusiasm as he cheered for his favored team in the volleyball match airing on the TV. He sat back, observing Noya's reactions to the game instead of watching the game itself.

When the match ended, Yaku switched off the TV, and stood to put away the dirty dishes from the lunch they'd shared. Noya followed behind him, helping him load the dishes into the dishwasher, still chattering away about the libero and how interesting his saves were and how cool his hair was. Yaku responded by humming in the appropriate spots, enjoying the flow of Noya's voice, the cadence of his words, the timbre of his voice.

They returned to the couch, Noya snuggling right up to Yaku's side, and the both of them enjoyed the time spent together. Noya had silenced his chatter about the other libero, and Yaku found himself grateful for the quiet; the sound of Noya's steady breathing and the feel of his chest rising and falling against his own was soothing in a way Yaku couldn't have imagined before they met.

Yaku had nearly dozed off when Noya suddenly shifted in his arms to look up at him and quietly remark, "You're my favorite libero, though, you know?"

Yaku blinked and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, bemused at the sudden non-sequitor. Noya flailed his hands a bit, saying, "It's just!! You're the only person who could ever teach me so much about being a libero, I guess? As much as other liberos impress me, you're the only one I'd want to learn from."

Yaku smiled down at his boyfriend, bumping his forehead against Noya's, quietly saying, "The same goes for me, you know." Noya's smile was the soft kind he reserved only for Yaku, and Yaku's chest warmed at the security and love on his face.


End file.
